User talk:Bourgeois Shangri-la
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Fantasy Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Template:World Box page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Admin? No, I'm not an admin; I just frequent this site a lot. Why's that? Darkened Rhapsody 00:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Okay, sure. I'll do it, assuming you attain ownership (and I think you will). Good luck with that by the way. Darkened Rhapsody 08:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Help Since I'm new here I don't quite understand how the Character infoboxes work. Can you help me out? Here's my character page: Sadow Yatsumaru Oh and about the BFF question, I am not sure. Though if I had to guess, I'm sure they were deleted. :/ Sadow-sama 22:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Due to complexity, I've just decided to say screw the infobox, I'll go without. Sadow-sama 22:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sooo muuuch cooode Sadow-sama 23:34, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Inclusion Since I listed Baharuga as a city Sadow would be visiting soon, I was wondering if the next article after Bane of the Essence could be rp of him in there. Sadow-sama 00:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You are the proprietor of Baharuga, right? Sadow-sama 01:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Since I have a pretty good idea how Bane of the Essence is going to end, I might as well start it if you're not too busy. Sadow-sama 01:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: Into the Howling Dark Sadow-sama 01:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Clarification His name is Sadow, not shadow. Sadow-sama 02:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Night Im gonna head to bed so shall we pick this up tommorow? Sadow-sama 04:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Morning Your go. Sadow-sama 14:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Brb I've got to run something by a rental store real quick so brb. Sadow-sama 15:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Back. Sadow-sama 16:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Taking it a bit far Sadow and Reekis haven't done anything ~_~ Sadow-sama 03:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) That's what it kind of implied :< Sadow-sama 03:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sadow isn't gay though ~_~ And sorry about the leaving without warning last night, was ordered to go to bed. Sadow-sama 20:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Sadow-sama 22:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess but it's not gonna go anywhere. Sadow's point in the story is redemption, and if he DOES find a love interest it will be a female. Sadow-sama 23:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well. Sadow-sama 23:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Update? Update what? Sadow-sama 23:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Bedtime again. Night Sadow-sama 02:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Parentheses(?) What was the message in parentheses about? Sadow-sama 02:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah well Im about to go to bed so I'll post one last time. Sadow-sama 03:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Delay Sorry, was at aunt's all weekend. Will be posting now. Sadow-sama 23:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please revise your last post as I don't understand what he means. Sadow-sama 02:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Im gonna go to bed. Night! Sadow-sama 03:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Continuation Shall I start the next article? Sadow-sama 01:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not? :< Sadow-sama 01:11, November 16, 2010 (UTC) How so? And Ten isn't bad in RPs. Sadow-sama 01:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You, uhhh... Still didn't explain how exactly it was the 5th worste RP you've ever done. >_> Is it because Sadow and Reekis didn't have any affectual interaction? For me, it sucked due to lack of a bigger fighting sequence like the previous article. Sadow-sama 01:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Kay? Sadow-sama 01:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Establishing him as cold, shallow, and extremely distant is what I was purposefully aiming for. Sadow-sama 01:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I was going to have him open up a bit in the next article but oh well I guess. Sadow-sama 01:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Return to the Beginning Hi --Vinny2 02:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Surprise That's surprising seeing as how Sadow and company will be traveling to Kusha where all this shit is taking place, and yet you say my storyline is boring you. Sadow-sama 03:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well pardon me for not predicting retarded interaction after retarded interaction. Sorry if the way I do things bores you, almighty God of RPs. To be quite honest, Ten's RPing skills far exceed yours by an incompassible margin. At least his characters seem life-like and give you land to walk on instead of "Oh, these guys don't like our beliefs! Let's tear down their society and build a new one! Hahaha! Aren't we so clever!" Sadow-sama 03:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm done. Sadow-sama 03:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Fanon join I was just wondering if you would like to join our characters or the series together? nothing too big maybe just like little camoes? Answer whenever you can. 96Nathan96 03:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forget I asked Its a stupid idea I came up with at 3 in the morning96Nathan96 02:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind . By the way Sorry. 96Nathan96 21:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) is it true Are you actually gay? gay people are cool.96Nathan96 21:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well they have to put up with all the hate and they do it pretty well. well most of them do. 96Nathan96 22:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Aha! No, I'm not completely gone... I just made a story on my USB instead, and it has nothing to do with Final Fantasy anymore... 96Nathan96 23:41, September 28, 2011 (UTC) New User to FFF Hi i wanted to begin creating some of my fanon here but not sure exactly how the rules go, do i just create a page and start writting or is there more to it?. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Behaving myself What reason shall I behave myself to other people, when I am the only person on this Wiki, its a fools exercise. But as soon as you can get other people on this wiki, I will be as humble as any host welcoming a person into my home. - BoRadiant 06:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Besides, I will have you know I was on this Wiki long before you became admin, for a long time before you I was the only main person to contribute to this wiki. So forgive me if I treat you with less respect than I fell you deserve, since you obviously can't understand the relationship between two Wikians: we don't have to be social, we work together but we don't have to be bloody best friends and we really don't need to like each other either. - BoRadiant 07:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that you protected my story Redemption in my absence. BastionMonk (talk) 17:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC)